Forbidden
by PreludeToInsanity
Summary: Voldemort sends his long lost daugther to do his evil bidding, but teenage hormones get in the way.


**Chapter 1- Lilah**

Moonlight shown through the small glass window of the room, falling over a thick, leather bound book. Designs of a less inviting nature, decorated the cracked cover of the book. A rather pale hand traced the designs with a bony finger. The girl humed softly, pleased with the entry she had just finsihed in the book. Her smile was, as some might classify, insane. Although attractive, her apperence didn't exactly say, 'come, let's be friends.' No, infact it did just the opposite. Anyone who knew of the girl, and her background, would be more than happy never to cross her path. She stood from the small bed, picking the book up in one hand. Once from the bed, she made her way to a desk in the corner of the room. The moonlight lit up the contents more clear. One the desk were drawings. They were hers, but anyone who hadn't know the girl with nothing more than the impression given from her apperence, would make bets against the pictures being hers. Most were portaits of flowers. None of which screamed insanity.

Hearing a roar of laugther emit from the opposite side of the paper thing walls, she smiled once again. Although the home she was staying at was very impressive, the basement where she stayed was less than up to code. She made her way slowly to the heavy wooden door. It didn't latch, so when the girl pressed her head to it softly, she made sure not to press too hard, for if she had the door would swing open. And the Dark Lord would be far from pleased if she made an entrance tonight. Death Eaters were holding a meeting in the next room. They had been doing such frequently the last month or so. Plans were to be made.

"Since Severus is unable to continue teaching at Hogwarts, we will need someone to act as an inside source. Someone to update us on Potter's emotional status." Lord Voldemort announce, standing at the end of the long dining table, his dangerous red eyes skimming the crowd. Many were more than eager to volenteer their own children for the task. Specially the Malfoy's. Sitting near the center of the table, Lucious smirked, turning to Draco. But if the Dealth Eaters knew Voldemort in the least, they also knew he had already chosen someone.

"What about the Malfoy boy?" Snape's comment had everyone turing in his direction. The previous year at Hogwarts, Draco had showen he wasn't exactly capable of completing tasks given by the Dark Lord.

"No!" Voldemort shot a clear in Snape's direction. "The boy has proven he is not reliable. Not only this, but the boy and Potter are enimies. We need someone to get close to him. Someone for Potter to confide in..."

Afraid to make a sound, the remaining Death Eaters watched the scene between Severus and Voldemort, in silence.

"Then i suppose you have a more reliable teen in mind?" Snape highly doubted that the Dark Lord had another 17 year old in mind. He leaned back into the cusion of the chair, smirking with a false sence of defeat, waiting for a reply.

"In fact..." a smirk spread across Voldemort's face as he watched Snape's expression change to shock. "Lilah will go."

Heating her name mentioned without warning made the girl in the room fall through the door. Quickly, with a short gasp, the Death Eaters turned to the comotion. She stood, dusting off her robes. A terrified look upon her face.

"Ah, speak of the Devil." Voldemort chuckled, gesturing her to stand beside him. She obliged, making her way slowly. Feeling the looks of confused followers behind her. She turned to them, feeling Voldemorts arm slip around her sholders comforting her. "Here she is herself."

Lilah smiled softly, nervously. Her long black hair sat on her sholders in thick ringlet curls. She had the apperence much similar to a china doll. Smooth silky skin. Some would say she had a resemblence to the Dark Lord when he was at the age of 17. She folded her hands in front of her. She watched through emerald green eyes, as the Death Eaters analized her. Sizing her up. Many would argue she wasn't fit for the task. Simply because most only felt their own children should have been the one chosen.

"Are you sure you could get her into Hogwarts?" Snape broke the silence, an undertone of anger in his voice. It was aparent he would have rather Draco was the one to infiltrate Potter's world. "She's have to be accepted. Then even if she was, she would start as a first year. And if she were to be allowed in, she would have none of the same classes as Potter and the plan would fail. There paths are highly unlikly to cross in such a situation."

"I've thought of that." Voldemort replied with a chuckle. "She's gone through a series of entrance exams that have allowed her to being her schooling as a seventh year. All that's left is her sorting..."

Snape scoffed. "I'm sure she could possiably get..." He smirked, examing the girl head to toe. "Close...with Potter."

"Are you saying she's a whore?" Voldemort had his wand drawn, and directed at Snape's neck within secounds. Anger, in his eyes.

"No, of course not." Snape said with a small smirk. He knew he was pushing his limits. "If i wanted to do that, i would have. But i was insinutation such."

"AVADA-" Before Voldemort could finsihing the killing curse, a small hand pressed against his sholder. He turned to see Lilah standing, with her hand on his sholder, and the other clutching her own wand. He chuckled standing back. Allowing her a better view of Snape.

She smiled some. The room watched in horror as she pointed the wand in the direction of the out of line professor. Most were sure she would preform the curse herself on him.

"Crucio..." She watched as the Death Eaters body corsed with intence pain. As she watched his pleading eyes, she laughed. It gave her much pleasure to punish him for his hurtful words towards her and his out of line speaking towards her Lord. After minutes of watching his pain, she drew her wand away from Snape. Returing it to a hidden holder in her emerald robe. She looked up at Voldemort, and the smile on his face was more than enough reassurance for her. She would accept the task. She looked back to Snape.

"Do you doubt me now?" She asked. Although her voice resembled closly with that of a small, innocent child. It would stand the hairs on the necks of the scarist of men. From someone towards the middle of the table, the crazed laugh of Bellatrix Lastrang could be heard.

"Of dear Lilah. I do believe you will please your father quite well." She spoke, her face shifting from Lilah to Voldemort. Who gave her a slight nod befor looking down at Lilah.

"Oh yes, she will please me quite well."


End file.
